Cendrillon with Cantarella
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Crossover de Cendrillon y Cantarella. Re-subido. Rin es una chica del pueblo que es amenazada por alguien misterioso para acabar con el príncipe Len, pero ella termina enamorándose de él antes de que las campanas de media noche suenen. Vocaloid no me pertenece. RinxLen


Hola. Les traigo un nuevo fanfic, espero les guste. Basado en Cantarella y Cendrillon. Creo que me salió algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?, tonto… porque no me gusta mucho describir muertes y tragedias, y mejor lean antes que les diga el final. Me costó cuatro días escribirlo, creo que eso explica un poco porque no he actualizado… además que no tengo mucha inspiración… pero actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

Por cierto, esta historia la he re-subido por dos razones:

La primera es que por lo que vi muchos no entendieron el final, y creo que es mi culpa, porque no me di a entender, en el final anulo todos los hechos ocurridos para los propósitos de la bruja, y es como si Rin y Len se hubieran conocido de manera normal, se hubieran casado y ya pasó un tiempo.

La segunda es que sinceramente me pareció de muy mal gusto que me fueran a publicar a los malos fics, comprendo que no a todos les gustarán mis fanfics, pero siento que perdieron más tiempo criticándome y "corrigiéndome" que leyendo el fanfic, están en todo su derecho que les guste o no, pero hay una cosa llamada respeto y lo pido por favor para mis fanfics, lo siento si me estoy comportando me manera grosera, pero como lo dije al principio, fue de muy mal gusto irme a publicar a esa página.

Sin más les dejo el fanfic, gracias por su atención

Espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Cendrillon with Cantarella

Era definitivo, Rin odiaba casi todo lo que la rodeaba. Era infeliz y se sentía sola. Ella vivía en una casita sencilla del pueblo, no era pobre, pero a veces no podía cumplirse algunos caprichos. ¿La razón de su tristeza? Vivía sola, sin nadie que la acompañase en su soledad.

Estaba sentada cosiendo algunas vestiduras hasta que tocaron la puerta. Ella lamentó por siempre la decisión de haber abierto la puerta. Cuando salió para ver quién era, no vio a nadie, pero en el piso estaba una canasta sencilla con un pedazo de tela roja de terciopelo que la cubría.

Entró a su casa verificando si alguien la veía. Quitó la tela de la canasta y pudo divisar dentro de ella una máscara pintada de color plateado, con adornos muy medievales pero muy elegantes y femeninos al mismo tiempo, un reloj dorado de bolsillo y una hoja doblada.

Dejó la canasta en una mesa, tomó la carta y la leyó:

_Rin:_

_Has sido elegida para una misión muy importante, si no la cumples, tu vida como la conoces terminará y no será de muy buena manera. El día del baile del príncipe Len Kagamine recibirás un vestido blanco, deberás usarlo e ir a esa fiesta. Tu misión es conquistar al príncipe y luego con una daga que estará dentro de tu vestido, lo destruirás. La máscara es para que no te reconozcan, el reloj al marcar las doce exactamente, activará el hechizo que hará que cumplas tu misión, al sonar las campanadas no habrá vuelta atrás._

_Seguro piensas que podrás escapar o que no cumplirás esta misión si no quieres. Te aviso: Es imposible. Tú tienes un hechizo oculto que saldrá a la luz ese día, sin importar nada._

_Te esperará el príncipe Len ese día para que tú cumplas tu misión._

_Atte.:_

_No es necesario que lo sepas, no todavía._

Rin estaba sorprendida y se dejó caer en la silla de su casa. Un momento, tal vez eso era una broma… una broma de mal gusto, se trató de tranquilizar pensando esa posibilidad. Para el baile faltaban 2 días, pero esos días no pasaron normalmente.

El primer día, llegó a su casa del mercado y encontró una botella de cristal con adornos de zafiro y oro con un líquido adentro, y a su lado, estaba una daga con un mango de oro.

-No… no puede ser…

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y se puso a temblar. Se acercó con miedo a la mesa donde se encontraban los objetos y los tomó entre sus manos, abrió un poco la botella y se dio cuenta del líquido que se encontraba dentro: Cantarella.

-Esto ya no creo que sea una broma… pero… no creo que nadie me dé un vestido para ir al baile…

Trató de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Por más que pudo, no pudo calmarse en el resto de ese día y la mañana del día siguiente.

Era el día del baile, pero no había llegado el famoso vestido, así que no habría problema. Era algo noche y Rin estaba cansada, así que subió a su cuarto y casi se desmaya cuando vio en su cama un fino vestido color blanco con una diadema del mismo color, gargantilla negra y unos zapatos de cristal en el piso. Esto no era un juego.

Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y de la falda del vestido cayó una liga que se suponía sería el lugar donde Rin guardaría la daga.

No quería ir, pero recordó la carta, si no iba, todo terminaría mal para ella. No tuvo otra opción, no quería ser infeliz, esa era su perspectiva.

Con lentitud se puso el vestido, guardó la daga en la liga de su pierna, se puso la gargantilla y la diadema, y en el listón negro de la cintura guardó el pequeño frasco de cantarella, la máscara en su rostro y el reloj de bosillo lo llevó en su mano.

Caminó lentamente hacia un carruaje que la esperaba afuera para ir al castillo, entró en este y los caballos comenzaron a andar. Al poco tiempo llegó. Bajó los escalones y se guió por el sonido de la música hacia el salón principal. Entró con mucha timidez, estaba escondida entre las paredes.

Parecía que había magia en el ambiente, todo era felicidad y alegría. Rin sonrió un poco ante lo que presenciaba, pero su expresión cambió al recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Un príncipe con máscara llegó por su espalda, asustando a Rin en cuanto habló.

-¿Qué hace aquí tan sola?

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!

-¡Perdón! ¿La asusté?

Rin bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Un poco…

-Lo siento…

-No importa…

-Quisiera compensarlo, ¿Quiere bailar conmigo?

-Eh… claro…

Rin lo dudó, pero aún así hizo caso. Ella en ese momento ignoraba que ese joven era el príncipe que ella tenía que matar.

El joven ofreció su mano, Rin la tomó y él con toda delicadeza la llevó a la pista del baile. Comenzó una pista nueva. Ambos bailaban en el centro y todos los volteaban a ver, en especial las señoritas solteras que deseaban con toda su alma estar con el joven príncipe. Rin se incomodó ante esto.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí… es que… me incomoda que nos miren tanto…

-Es porque usted es la más hermosa del baile.

Rin se sonrojó ante esto y miró al joven, sorprendida por el comentario. Él no dijo nada, sólo cerró sus ojos y continuó danzando como si nada.

El príncipe no soltó a Rin durante toda la noche, ella estaba empezando a divertirse, ya que de vez en cuando, ese reflejo de ella la hacía reír o platicaba con ella.

A las once y media, el chico besó la mano de Rin después de terminar una pieza de baile y sin soltarla la llevó al jardín.

En un lugar donde ya no los podían ver, el joven se quitó la máscara, revelándole a Rin su verdadera identidad. Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Como se dará cuenta, yo soy el príncipe Len Kagamine. No quería que las señoritas me reconocieran en el baile, para poder conocerlas bien, pero creo que fallé, todas me reconocieron, pero usted no es tan artificial, me encanta su naturalidad, su sencillez, y si no le molesta, quisiera ver la persona detrás de esa máscara.

Rin dudó un momento, pero a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo con Len, se sentía con confianza, así que se quitó la máscara dejando al joven sorprendido, ya que él notó que eran iguales, una copia del otro, excepto por el género.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Preguntó el rubio tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-R-Rin…

Len sonrió, tomó la mano de Rin y se puso a danzar con ella, la música aún podía oírse desde su distancia. La chica se sentía muy a gusto con ese príncipe, era amable, caballeroso, educado, culto, divertido… un momento… ¿Ella se estaba enamorando de él?

Eran cinco para las doce y Rin miró por casualidad el reloj de la torre, se asustó. No quería matar a ese príncipe, así que por impulso lo empujó y trató de salir corriendo, pero él tomó su mano.

-¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-No…

Dijo ella mirando al piso con pesar, no era capaz de ver su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te vas?

Era la primera vez en la noche que Len le hablaba a Rin de tú. Eso quería decir que él también le había tomado confianza.

-Yo… no… puedo decírtelo…

-¿Por qué?

Sonó una campanada, Rin sintió un dolor y cayó al piso, Len se acercó para ayudarla.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?

-Aléjate…

Suplicaba ella.

-No, no pienso dejarte.

-Por favor.

Otra campanada, la máscara de Rin estaba en su mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó alarmado Len.

-No tengo mucho tiempo… por favor… vete…

Len no hizo caso y abrazó a Rin con fuerza pero delicadeza al mismo tiempo, otra campanada, y eran las doce exactamente.

Ante los ojos de Len, el vestido de Rin estaba volviéndose negro como si le hubiera caído un bote de pintura, y durante el abrazo, Rin se puso su máscara y su expresión cambió, no tenía control de sí misma.

Len se separó y vio totalmente cambiada a Rin.

-¡¿Qué te sucede, Rin?

Ella no dijo nada y se acercó a Len con la daga que estaba en su vestido escondida.

-¡Tú no eres Rin! ¡Tu mirada es completamente diferente!

Len tomó por los hombros a Rin. Ella se aturdió un momento y volvió en sí, miró a Len y se alarmó.

-¡Por favor vete antes que pase algo!

-¡¿De qué hablas?

-¡Por favor!

Otra campanada, Rin tomó su cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Basta!

La daga cayó al piso, Len no dijo nada y sólo miró la escena sin saber qué hacer. Al ver que Len no reaccionaba, Rin salió corriendo y llegó hasta un lugar más espeso y escondido en el jardín.

-¡Rin!

Gritaba Len mientras la seguía.

Había en una parte del jardín, un laberinto hecho con las mismas plantas del lugar, la joven rubia se metió allí sin pensarlo mientras Len la seguía.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rin no lo toleró más, cayó de rodillas en el piso y sonó la tercer campanada, de nuevo gritó, escuchó su nombre siendo gritado por Len, y cuando abrió sus ojos vio a una mujer vestida de negro, de cabello rubio y ojos morados.

-Hola Rin…

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Aoi… soy una bruja, y quien te mandó esas cartas los últimos días.

-¡¿Qué es lo quieres de mí?

Decía Rin con desesperación.

-De ti, nada, de ese príncipe, su trono.

-¡¿Y por qué quieres que lo mate?

-Hace muchos siglos, tu familia y la del príncipe tuvieron un fuerte pleito, y tu familia juró venganza, y ahora, esa venganza será cumplida. Mira, todos ganamos, yo gano el control de este país, y tú ganas el honor a tu familia.

-No… esto… está mal…

-Mira, si no le haces por las buenas, será por las malas.

La bruja sacó unos polvos de su ropa y se los arrojó a Rin.

-Matarás a Len Kagamine esta noche.

Dijo tomándola de la barbilla. Rin no sentía nada en ese momento, como si no la hubieran hechizado, se preguntó a sí misma si sería un chiste.

La bruja desapareció como un fantasma, en ese momento Len llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba Rin.

-¡Rin!

-¿Len?

Len se acercó y la abrazó agachándose a su altura.

-¿Por qué escapaste?

Dijo él tratando de comprender. Pero Rin no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello y puso la daga detrás de Len, este aún no se daba cuenta.

-Perdóname…

-¿Qué?

Rin ahora comprendió el hechizo de la bruja, puso su mano desocupada debajo del listón de la cintura de su vestido.

-No quiero hacer esto, pero es necesario.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Len… te amo…

Dijo Rin con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego, el chico abrió sus ojos impresionado, su dolor era grande, primero estuvo confuso, después todo seguía igual, pero un sentimiento de tristeza lo indudaba.

-¿Por qué?

Dijo él llorando, Rin había caído en sus piernas, después de que se le declaró, sacó la cantarella de su vestido y se la tomó, haciendo efecto al instante dejándola sin vida.

-Rin…

Decía Len entre sollozos.

-Tonta.

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién es?

Len volteó al instante encontrándose con Aoi.

-Esa niña fue enviada para destruirte, pero prefirió morir…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. Ahora, si ella no hace el trabajo, lo haré yo, te destruiré, y me quedaré con este reino.

-Házlo…

-¿Perdón? ¿No te preocupa tu país?

-¿Acaso no lo ves?

Dijo Len en un susurro y la bruja no pudo oír.

-No te oigo.

-Te propongo un trato, para mañana le devuelves la vida a Rin y yo te doy mi reino.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué mañana?

-Por lo menos deja a estas personas disfrutar una última fiesta... un último momento de felicidad.

-Hecho.

La bruja sonrió y desapareció. Al día siguiente, Len estaba en el jardín aún con el cuerpo de Rin entre sus brazos, miró el frasco de Cantarella, estaba confuso, Rin no tuvo que haber muerto… pero era tarde…

Tomó su cabeza, se acercó a su rostro y la besó.

Cuando llegó la bruja a las pocas horas, pudo encontrar al príncipe muerto, tomó su cara y la alzó.

-Tonto… este niño hizo una cosa: o tomó de la Cantarella que restaba o besó a la chica sin pensar que todavía podía estar ese veneno en sus labios.

La bruja cerró los ojos y se alejó de la escena totalmente frustada.

-El trato era que ese príncipe muriera, pero la chica no quiso hacer el trabajo… perdón… creo… bueno, si hubiese sabido esto, jamás hubiera mandado a esa niña a hacer el trabajo, les dije a mis descendientes que difundieran esta leyenda, para que algún día recuperáramos el trono perdido, y yo fuera la reina del trono robado, para así, dejárselo a mi descendiente, Rin, pero nunca pensé que se enamoraría de su enemigo, vaya que el amor es algo inesperado e inexplicable… por lo menos, ellos ya están juntos.

Dijo tomando un pétalo de Sakura que cayó de un árbol mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo haré… por ellos…

…

Rin despertó en su recámara, se sentía cansada, pero llegó el día y tenía que levantarse para ir a una junta para decidir el reparto de comida y provisiones a los ciudadanos.

-No quiero levantarme…

Dijo con pereza.

-Pues no te levantes.

Respondió alguien a su lado sonriéndole con cariño.

-¿Es un chiste? Tenemos una junta.

Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, el joven sólo se acercó y le dio un beso a su esposa.

-Ok, tú ganas. Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

-Sí… ¿Qué es esto Len?

Dijo Rin tomando un reloj de bolsillo que estaba en la mesa de noche.

-Mío no es.

-Pero… se me hace conocido…

-Creo que también me es familiar… pero… ¡¿Ya son las nueve?

Gritó Len cuando abrió el reloj y pudo ver la hora.

-¡¿Las nueve?

Dijo Rin levantándose rápido. Len dejó el reloj en la mesa y también se levantó para cambiarse.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, en ese reloj estaba sellada la bruja, que al sentir remordimiento por no sólo haber ocasionado la muerte del príncipe, sino de su descendiente también, con el reloj de bolsillo que le dio a Rin, devolvió el tiempo hasta el momento en que ambos se conocen, dejando que todo tomara su curso, a cambio, la bruja quedó sellada en el reloj destinada a dormir por siempre.

Fin.


End file.
